Data analyses of the Collaborative Outpatient Study in Schizophrenia are designed to assess the extent to which prevention of relapse and prediction of relapse is possible among former schizophrenic inpatients maintained in the community under controlled drug and/or sociotherapeutic conditions. Further, the effects of these treatments and prediction of outcome on parameters of personal and social adjustment will be identified.